


Angels in Waiting

by reader_chic_2



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminal Minds Setting, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Child Abduction, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Friendship, Guardian Angels, M/M, Rape, Read at Your Own Risk, child molestation, description of Rape, have to put negative bc I've seen some disturbing stories here about child molestation, rape of a child in a negative light, this is really disturbing sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 09:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader_chic_2/pseuds/reader_chic_2
Summary: They weren't the first ones.Not by a long shot.They were five young boys. They had families and lives and friends. They had smiles and happy times and love.And they were abducted.In a world so bleak and painful and traumatizing, Harry only kept his mind somewhat sane because of Louis, but their time was limited...





	Angels in Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: this is a disturbing story. There is description of rape of young boys. NOT in a good way. bc molesting children is BAD and idk why the fuck people put stories on here that make it seem okay. It's not. At all. I wrote this story while watching criminal minds. So it's really dark. Seriously, read at your own risk.
> 
> This is unedited. Sorry for any errors.

Angels in Waiting

They weren’t the first ones.

  
Not by a long shot.

For Harry, it happened when he was young. He was seven years old, but his mum said he was as mature as a nine-year-old. He got a fever at school, so his mum came to pick him up. She had to pick up a cake from the local bakery for his sister’s birthday the following day, and Harry said he was feeling better and didn’t mind coming with her.

“Pick up for Styles,” his mum said. “Harry, do you want a pastry for while we wait?”

Harry glanced out the window for the third time since they entered. That dog was still barking at the window. It was so tiny, and he just wanted to give it a cuddle. “No. Can I pet the doggy?”

His mum looked over the dog hesitantly.

“Pleaseee? I’ll make sure it doesn’t bite first! Come on, Mum. I’m sick!” Harry batted his eyes in a way that he knew always made his mum cave to his requests.

She gave him a warm smile, ruffled his hair, and laughed, “Alright, Harry. Stay close. I’ll be right out, love.”

“You’re the best mummy in the world!” Harry kissed her hip and dashed out the door, not even sparing his mum a second look. He hadn’t known he wouldn’t get to see his mother’s young, healthy smile again.

The dog was tiny, and it didn’t bite. He let Harry pet him at first, but then he started moving away. Harry pouted, looking into the store to see his mum waiting patiently as ever, so he went after the dog. It crossed the street and stopped by a big car that blocked out the hot sun, which was nice. Harry sat on the curve and continued petting the fluffy white dog.

“Hello.”

The voice spooked Harry, making him jump. When he looked up, a man with combed back hair was looking down at him. “Hiii. Is this your doggie?”

“It is,” the man said. “His name is Twinks. What’s yours?”

“Harry!” he said. “That’s a weird name for a dog.”

“You know something crazy? I have another dog with _your _name!”

“No way!”

“I do. He’s in my van. Want to meet him?”

“Please!” The tall man slid the door to the van open, but there was no dog inside. Harry leaned in closer, but it was so dark in there it took a second for his eyes to adjust. “Hey, there’s no dog in here. Mister-,”

Two hands picked him up and threw him into the van. He hit something hard, forcing the air out of his lungs violently in a way that made him cry out, but no sound came. Then, a door slammed closed and all the light disappeared.

“Hey! Let me out!” Harry scrambled to the door and pounded on it, but the only response came in the form of the engine spurring to life and a jerk that sent Harry flying backwards as the van sped away.

“Owie,” Harry cried as his head slammed into harsh metal. “I – I want my mummy! Where are we -?”

Harry flew to the side as the van took another sharp turn, but this time he didn’t hit metal. He hit something soft. It produced a high-pitched groan, but it was muffled. He quickly scrambled off and squinted, eyes slowly adjusting to the small amount of light leaking through the front of the van.

It was a boy. It was a pretty, slightly older boy with bright blue eyes that made Harry slightly less scared. His mouth was covered by cloth, and he looked like his hands were bound behind his back to something behind him. Despite all that, he had an angry look on his face, cheeks as red as the Manchester United football jersey he wore, and Harry instantly knew if they were in school, he’d be one of the cool boys that Harry never could build up the courage to talk to.

“H-hello?” Harry asked, and the boy spoke something into the cloth, but it was indecipherable. Harry scurried forward and jerked the cloth out of his mouth.

“Thanks,” he huffed. “I’m Louis. Are you okay? You’re bleeding.”

Harry’s lip wobbled, and he couldn’t stop from hanging his head as tears spilled out of his eyes. “I – where’s my mum? I don’t want to be here anymore.”  
  


Louis bit his lip. “I dunno. I don’t want to be here, either.”  
  


“You don’t?” Harry looked up, searching for answers to questions he had no idea of. Louis’ eyes were a splash of color in the dark van that Harry quickly realized held another boy around their age. He was misshapenly lied out on the floor. It didn’t seem comfortable to Harry.

“What’s your name?” Louis quickly asked, eyes darting toward the light filtering in through a cage. Up front, the sound of someone – the lying man, Harry assumed – grunting could be heard.

“Harry.”  
  


“Great. Maybe we don’t have to be stuck. Can you untie me, Harry?”

Harry’s eyes went wide, and he nodded, but then the sound of the lying man came from up front. “If you untie him, Harry, I’ll turn around and kill your mummy. You don’t want your mum to die, do you?”

“N-no!”  
  


“Good.”

Louis shook his head frantically, whispering in a desperate voice. “He’s lying. Zayn untied me last week, and he said the same thing. We never went back to Zayn’s house.”  
  


Harry felt fear pulse inside him.

“If we go back, maybe your mum and dad can help us get away,” Louis whispered.

“I only have a mum.”

Louis pursed his lips. “So do I, and my mom is like a superhero. Isn’t yours?”

Harry nodded. Of course. That was all the convincing he needed. He made quick work of it because he went to boy scout camp every summer, so he could untie almost any knot. These knots were really bad, actually. He untied him easily. Then, Louis told Harry to stay still while he woke and untied the other boy here named Zayn.

“When he opens the doors, we all attack, okay?”

Zayn groaned, looking at Harry with disdain before going back to Louis. “He’s expecting it, I’m sure. Just like last time.”

“Yes, and last time would have worked if we had another person to confuse him,” Louis insisted. Harry didn’t know what happened last time, but Louis had this half smile on his face, and he seemed almost eager for it to happen. He was right about earlier, at least. They hadn’t made a turn in a long time, but that made Harry a little sad because that meant they were going farther from his mum.

“Did ya meet the other little lads, Harry?” cackled the man from up front. He cast a glance back at them, but Louis and Zayn stayed in their own spots, so he didn’t notice anything. “Get comfy with them. Teach him a few moves for me, _Lewis_. Can’t wait to feel those lips tonight.”

Louis shuddered, face going pale instantly. He and Zayn met eyes, and it was like the fight left them both. Harry frowned, looking between them, unsure what changed their moods.

  
“Alright, Louis,” Zayn huffed. “Let’s fight.”

It took a long time for the van to stop. Harry felt like he was going to wet his pants, so after pleading and crying and wiggling in pain for an hour, the man finally pulled over. Once he opened the door, Louis and Zayn scrambled up and got beside Harry.

“Aim for his dick, Harry. I’ll take the eyes and throat. Zayn, grab his hands,” Louis huffed. Moments before the sound of footsteps came from outside, Louis’ hand grabbed Harry’s. “Fight to see your mum again, Haz. If we lose, you’ll never see them again. This man is…evil. Understand?”

Harry really, really didn’t understand. Louis had tried to explain it earlier. All Harry knew was that the man lied and wouldn’t take him back to his mum, and he missed her so much. He’d even take seeing his know-it-all sister again. And people who didn’t let him do things were not nice.

“Yes.”

The door slid open, and Louis launched himself at the man so fast Harry didn’t even have time to help out. Unfortunately, the man, as Zayn had said, was anticipating that. He had a metal pipe of some sort, and he swung it directly at Louis, hitting him square on the head so hard he fell to the ground and lied limp. Zayn and Harry continued on the attack, though. Harry kicked at his crotch, knowing how much it hurt to get hit there, and when the man kicked back, he scratched deep into his leg. Zayn cried out, falling to the ground in similar fashion to Louis, and then everything went black.

Later, when the roads turned windy and cold liquid ran up over his legs, he woke up. His head was pounding, but he was more scared than anything. For a moment, he thought he was back at home and had a bad dream, but he was quickly made aware that wasn’t the case. He was beside Louis, but this time his hands were tied behind his back, too.

It smelled like pee. He looked down, and even though it was too dark to see color, Harry just knew he’d wet his pants. Tears choked his throat, and he began to cry, trying to stay as silent as possible so that Louis and Zayn could rest more. He also hoped they would sleep until they got out so they wouldn’t notice that he peed on himself.

Louis groaned a bit and rolled over, scooting so his head rested on Harry’s lap. Louis didn’t mention the dampness of his trousers or the smell. His eyes blinked up at Harry, dazed and sad. Without thinking about it, Harry leaned over and managed to slip the white cloth over Louis’ chin so his mouth was exposed.

“’id we win?” Louis whispered, though Harry knew he wasn’t really asking. At this point, Harry understood they wouldn’t be here if they had won. He shook his head. “Sorry, Haz. I – I’m so sorry.” Harry shrugged, a smile threatening at his lips despite the cloth covering it. “Bend over.”

Harry did so, and Louis deftly bit Harry’s cloth and pulled it underneath his chin. Harry imagined he didn’t wear it as well as Louis.

“It’s okay. My mum will find us. She’s a superhero, like you said.”

Louis’ smile was heartbreaking. Even Harry could tell he was smiling despite very, very bad news. “Harry, tonight that man is going to touch you and do bad things to you,” Louis’ voice was shaky and cracked and sounded so weird. It scared Harry a little. “He does it to Zayn and me, too. A-and it’s not right. You have to know that, okay? Close your eyes and try to imagine your mum and the beach and whatever else you like.”

“Music.”  
  


Louis smiled, but it only made more tears fall from Harry’s eyes. Whatever he was speaking of, Harry knew it was something dark and scarier than monsters under the bed or Gemma in her face mask.

“I like music, too.”

“Cool.”

Harry decided he liked Louis. He was a little crazy, and what he said didn’t always make sense, but he talked like he knew so much. He was two years older, so when his words turned cryptic and mysterious, Harry didn’t care. He was so pretty it made up for it.

That night, the lying man – Louis said his ID’s listed him as Richard Griffiths but he made them call him Rick – parked in the middle of nowhere with no lights. Harry wasn’t _afraid _of the dark, but it was still spooky, so Louis grabbed his hand and stayed close. Harry squeezed on tightly, even when Rick jerked them apart.

He tied Louis and Zayn to trees. Even though his knots weren’t very strong, Harry knew they wouldn’t be able to free themselves without help. He wanted to help, but then Rick shoved him to the ground.

“Absolutely stunning little boy, aren’t you?” Rick said in a disgustingly sweet way that made Harry’s skin crawl. When he reached forward and ran his hands down his torso, Harry scrambled back, but he caught his wrists and held him there.

“Let’s get you out of these clothes, hmm?”

It was like he was speaking to himself. His hands tore at Harry’s clothes, even when he kicked and punched at him. Rick was stronger than even Gemma, but Gemma never tried to pull down his pants and expose him to everyone.

“S-stop. These are private parts,” Harry’s lip wobbled. He looked to Zayn, who seemed to be looking anywhere but them. Louis, however, stared at Harry with wide eyes, horror and angst written in them. When Rick smacked Harry across the face and then _grabbed _around his penis, he understood. He understood what Louis had meant. He understood that he had to close his eyes. He understood that no matter how much he fought, Rick would win. He understood that it wasn’t about winning here. It was about surviving.

When the man shoved his penis in Harry’s mouth to the point that he couldn’t breathe, sobs wrecked his body. “You bite me – you die. Do you want to die, Harry? Do you want Louis to die? No. Biting.”

Harry nodded, looking at Harry with fear. “Please, stop!” Louis cried, fighting against his restraints. He looked as desperate as Harry. “Please. You can have me. P-please. Not him!”

Rick snickered in a sinister way that would shine in Harry’s nightmares for years. “Oh. You’ll have your turn.”

Dirt got in Harry’s eyes and mouth when Rick shoved him onto his belly in the forest. For a moment, he felt numb. He watched Louis as he screamed his lungs out, but clearly it didn’t matter. When Louis realized this, he watched Harry flinch and sob as Rick shoved his fingers up his butthole. His head was pulsing, and he swore he couldn’t take it, but there was no out. There was no way to not feel and not know and get away.

“Louis, help me,” Harry sobbed, banging his head against the ground as burning pain radiated through his bum. “Please.”  
  
“Harry,” Louis cried, thrashing so hard his wrists seemed to start bleeding at the restraints. “I’m trying. I – I…” Louis looked to the sides desperately, but Zayn was no help. Then, he stopped fighting and stared at Harry as Rick made horrible comments behind Harry. Louis took a breath, and then he sang.

_ring around the rosy_

_a pocket full of posies_

_ashes, ashes_

_we all fall down_

He kept singing that, over and over, and each time, his voice was higher and higher. It was louder and full of cracks, but it was still so beautiful, and as Rick pushed something much larger and more painful into him, Harry was able to focus on Louis.

He wasn’t alone.

Louis was there, even if he couldn’t help him. Louis was there.

. . .

Rick hadn’t lied. That night, Harry was forced to watch as he did the same thing to Zayn, and then Louis. He was still sobbing and in pain while the man touched Zayn, but the sound of Louis in pain seemed to grab his ears. Neither of them were tied up at this point, but it was pointless to try to run. Every time Harry moved, his body lit up with fire. Even so, Rick said he’d kill them if they tried to run, or kill Louis, and Harry didn’t want that. Harry watched in horror as Rick took his penis and shoved it roughly into Louis’ bum, and he realized with a sick feeling that that was what Rick had done to Harry only hours ago.

So Harry sang to Louis, and even if his cries increased, his eyes didn’t leave Harry, and they had gratitude in them because this time, he wasn’t alone.

. . .

More boys came before they made it to their final destination. Every night, they slept in the van, tied up and uncomfortable. He didn’t hurt them like the first night every night. Once the blonde Irishman named Niall came around, he tended to only touch two of them per night. That way, the next two could take over two days later without as much blood. After Niall came Liam, and then the nights spent in the van ended.

Harry wasn’t happy to be out of the van, but he was relieved. Rick took them to a place he called Camp. Harry had no idea where it was, but there were more stars in the sky than even when he visited his grandparents in the countryside, so he assumed it was far away from anyone else.

Louis said they were in a cave in the mountains, which accounted for how cold it was even though it had been the beginning of school when Harry was taken. Honestly, he didn’t know how long ago that was.

The cave extended deep into the mountain. Rick had his room off to the left, and to the right was the boys’ room. Inside, there were old mattresses that looked like they were straight out of the sewer. There were old toys scattered around the room.

“He had others before us,” Liam whispered, looking to Louis for confirmation. He only nodded, picking up a plush toy frog.

“There were others before us,” Louis said like that was their death sentence. Harry didn’t totally understand, but if the two oldest didn’t think it was good, then he didn’t think so either.

“Lou?” Harry asked, walking over and looking at the toy in his hands. “Is that bad?”

Louis glanced at Harry and forced that fake smile that always meant something bad was about to happen. “Nope. Here. This is mine because it looks like you. You can have the monkey.”

“Because you’re goofy like a monkey?” Harry grinned wide, wrapping his arms around Louis and nuzzling into his side. Louis chuckled, rubbing his cheek against Harry’s curls that had gotten out of control during his time in the van.

“Boys.” Rick shouted, and all four of them flinched. Louis wrapped his arm around Harry’s shoulders, squeezing tightly before venturing back into the main area of the cave. The rest slowly followed, all bunching together in a way that Louis never seemed to. It was like no matter what Rick did, Louis refused to be scared. Rick was a challenge he wanted to conquer. Harry didn’t know that feeling, but he knew if anyone could beat him, it’d be Louis.

“Here’s the deal,” Rick sat down on the green couch with holes in it. “You keep things nice and clean around here and I’ll give you food to cook for us. There’s a river to wash and shit in. Don’t try going down it because you’ll just drown, and you don’t want to disappoint Daddy like that, hmm? Cave goes for miles, alright?”

Ever since they picked up Liam, Rick had changed. He was less abrasive. When he touched them, he pretended like they liked it, too. And he had them call him Daddy. The only time they didn’t call him that was when he hit them. Or when they tried to fight. At this point, they’d all stopped fighting. It caused more pain than resisting. Louis still did, though. Harry didn’t know how, but he did.

“Now I have to go work and get some food for us. Will you be good boys for me? Wash your clothes and get cleaned up for me for when I get back,” Rick petted Harry’s hair, making him flinch back into Niall. “I’ll be back in a few days. Daddy loves you.”

They watched him close the gate to the entrance of the cave, and nobody spoke until the sound of a truck – the second automobile sitting outside the entrance earlier – rumbling away came.

“Let’s split up and search for a way out,” Louis turned, looking at the four of them with determination in his eyes. It was like somebody had given him a key to this never-ending puzzle.

“He wouldn’t have left us if there was a way out,” Zayn sighed. “We need to sort out chores.”

Louis threw his hands up. “Chores? You act like we’re at bloody boarding school!” Niall gripped Harry’s arm, unused to Louis’ more energetic reactions. He hadn’t had a big idea take him over since their failed attack. Now, he was louder than ever. It brought warmth into Harry’s heart knowing nothing could smother the fire in his eyes. He hugged Niall with assurance. “This isn’t some vacation, and you know why. I’m finding a way out of here. Who’s with me?”

Zayn scoffed, crossing his arms and shaking his head no. Liam debated for half a second before stepping beside Zayn. “There’s no point to wasting our energy when I can barely fucking walk today. Niall?”

Niall looked between Zayn and Louis, a whimper slipping out of his mouth before he shuffled brokenly over to Zayn and Liam. “I – I just want to sleep,” Niall said through a scratchy voice.

Rick tended to have his preferences. Harry and Zayn were never hurt together because he normally ruined their throats more often than not. Sometimes, Harry felt lucky for that, but then he’d force Harry to like his bum while he played with Harry’s and it felt so much worse. He did both with Niall and Liam, but lately he focused on Niall’s throat. Louis…Louis always got it up the bum. There was never a doubt with him.

“Harry?” Louis asked, the smallest hint of worry in his tone that none of the other boys would detect, but Harry could. With no hesitation, Harry moved beside Louis. “Great. If I’m feeling forgiving for you three’s horrid behavior, I’ll let you know about our escape plans when they’re fully formed. This way, Hazza.”  
  


They explored the cave together, even when Harry wanted to turn back because of the darkness. Louis wrapped a protective arm around his shoulders and led him forward. The found a locked room that smelled like burned stuff even from the outside. They couldn’t get the door open, so Louis vegan rummaging around Rick’s room.

“He’s not going to like that,” Harry whimpered at the mess Louis was making. All the older boy did was snort.

“And? He’s not going to kill us, Haz. What more can he do?”

Harry wished he hadn’t said that. It was almost like karma.

There were three beds. Liam suggested Louis get the lone bed because he was the oldest. Harry held his breath and watched as Louis smirked and climbed onto his bed. Harry got in with Niall, who kicked and jumped around and cried a lot In his sleep. That wasn’t the worst of the problems though. Every time Harry closed his eyes, he saw Rick. He saw him above him, doing this that hurt Harry so badly. Touching him and looking at him like he was candy. Pressing his lips places Harry didn’t want.

“Hazza?”

He bolted awake. Above him, Louis’ head hovered. There was almost no light In the room, but Harry could tell. He could tell by the way he smelled nice and safe, by the hint of his pretty white smile, by the way his eyes shone on the dark. So blue.

“You were crying,” Louis said. Harry glanced to the side.

“So Is Zayn,” Harry said. It wasn’t uncommon for any of them to cry. Harry used to feel bad about crying. Gemma always called him a baby when he did at home. Here, though, nobody called him anything.

“Yeah, but your my Haz. Come sleep with me. I’ll fight your nightmares with you.”

“They’re about Ri - Dad-,”

Louis slapped a hand over his mouth. “Don’t. Don’t call him that,” he hissed on shaky breath. “Not when he doesn’t make you. The arse likes It too much.”

Louis cursed a lot.

Harry liked it. He beamed, jumping up and following Louis to his bed. When Harry crawled Inside, Louis immediately wrapped his arms around his waist and cuddled him close. “My mum used to give me cuddles like this,” Harry sighed, happily at first, but then it made him sad. He turned around so he faced Louis. “Will I ever see my mum again, Louis?”

His face was somber. “I dunno. I hope so. She sounds wonderful.”

“Do you ever miss your mum?”

Louis nodded sadly. “All the time. She gave even better cuddles than me.”

Instantly, a smile lit up Harry’s face and he scooted impossibly closer. “Nope. These are the best cuddles In the world.”

And they really were. Harry slept without too many bad dreams that night knowing Louis was right beside him. He’d protect him just like his mum.

Four nights later when Harry was beginning to think Rick would leave them there to starve, they were woken by the sound of angry yelling.

“Which one of you brats trashed me room? Huh? Who did it?”

Niall, Zayn, and Liam didn’t want to answer, but he grabbed Niall by his hair, so they quickly pointed in Louis and Harry’s direction. Harry’s mouth was gaping because he knew this would happen. He knew it.

“It was just me,” Louis shoved Harry back toward the others. “Harry told me not to. I didn’t listen.”

Rick clenched his fists. “I don’t believe a word that comes out of your mouth, lit’le Tommo.” Without warning, he grabbed both Harry and Louis by their necks, shoving them roughly into his room. Harry fell and scraped his knees, but he didn’t cry. He’d had worse pain before. “On your knees, Tommo. Pay attention, Harry. This is what happens when you disrespect Daddy.”

Both boys shuddered, and Louis caught Harry’s eye as Rick dragged him onto the bed. “Don’t watch,” Louis got out before Rick jerked his face up. The glare never left Louis’ eyes, even as Rick forcefully shoved his penis into his mouth. Harry scrambled back, biting his lip as he watched Louis gag.

It was rougher than Rick normally was, and Rick moved sloppier than he normally moved. He didn’t give him a chance to breathe or recoup after a choking fit. Louis’ eyes grew wide, and he shook his head, trying to tear off. Rick only grabbed his hair and shoved him down so far that a horrible belching, gagging sound came, and then Louis jerked back and vomited all over himself and Rick’s legs.

Harry really wished it had been on his dick.

“Can’t even suck cock right,” Rick growled, slapping Louis across the face. He pointed at the disheveled bed. “See that? Now I’ll have to fuck you on the ground like an animal.”  
  


Harry winced again as he pushed Louis face first onto the ground. He’d never been this mean before. He’d never shoved unless they fought, and he never talking badly to them without an explicit threat. This wasn’t the usual touching. This was punishment.

Rick suddenly shoved two fingers up Louis’ bum, making him cry out as he split him open. The smell was horrid as it filled the room, but Louis’ face was shoved right in it, so Harry refused to cover his nose. “Please. You’re hurting him!” Harry cried, tears slipping down his cheeks more than Louis’.

  
“He’s only getting what he deserves,” Rick grunted, and then he shucked off his pants and put his penis inside Louis.

Rick had his hand around his throat now, choking him once again. “Stop it,” Harry pulled at his hair desperately as he watched Louis’ eyes roll back in his head as he struggled to stay conscious. “I can do it. I’ll make up for him. Please.”

“Hush, my sweet boy,” Rick paused, releasing his grip enough for Louis to get some air finally. He looked at Harry with a happy, almost proud smile. “I told you you’d be begging for it sooner or later. You’ll have your time soon, darling.”

Harry felt all the blood drain from his body as Rick produced a small whip. Then, he took it back and slashed it along Louis’ back. Louis’ body jolted as he screamed in agony. Rick did it again, and a third time, and blood sprouted along his back this time, and Harry started crying out in time with Louis. He tried so hard to sing, to let him know he was here, and eventually, he shuffled forward and held the clean side of his face in his hands because his voice cracked every time he opened his mouth with sobs of sympathy. Rick didn’t notice, and finally after ten whips, he went back to fucking him while Louis’ eyes closed. He mumbled out incoherent things, and it was almost like he wasn’t even registering this pain because his back held it all.

Finally, when Rick choked him again, Louis’ head went limp in Harry’s hands.

“Louis?” Harry whispered, eyes going wide with fear. “Louis, wake up. Louis?” He didn’t wake up though, and finally Rick finished.

“Clean this up,” he grunted before moving toward Harry to grab his clothes off the ground. When he bent over, Harry could smell Rick. He smelled like the stuff his mum cleaned his cuts with, but it was gross on Rick. With one pet to Harry’s head, Rick stumbling back outside.

Harry hurriedly rolled Louis onto his back, pressing his ear against his chest and praying he heard anything. He didn’t, but he also wasn’t sure he was doing it right, so he settled with getting on top of him and pounding a fist into his chest like the movies. It didn’t work, so Harry opened his mouth, put his lips over his and blew air into him a few times.

It didn’t work.

“No. No, Louis, please,” Harry cried, shaking him again. “Please wake up. Lou. Please.”  
  


Harry was shaking him so hard he didn’t even notice when he started coughing. “Ow,” Louis mumbled. “Fuck. Harry – me back, ohmygod.”

Harry gasped, wiping away tears as he jumped to his feet. “You’re alive!” he breathed, grabbing Louis and pulling him to his feet, but the boy crumpled forward, and Harry caught him.

“Of bloody course,” Louis groaned, weakly wrapping a hand around Harry’s waist. “I reek.”

Harry snorted. He’d completely forgotten about the vomit they were both now covered in. “Come on. We need a bath.”

Together, they made their way to the stream, and Louis was so weak Harry had to help him stay upright against the current. They didn’t have any soap, so Harry just ran his fingers through Louis’ hair and gently rinsed off his back. When he was done, he seemed even more tired than before, so Harry gave him a piggy back ride all the way back to the boys’ room. Niall was the only one in there, and he asked what happened, but neither of them answered until Louis was safely on his tummy with raggedy blanket covering his legs, back exposed because it was too sensitive.

“Harry took care of me like always,” Louis spoke meekly into the blanket, reaching a hand out and patting Harry’s foot. “Love you, Haz.”

Harry’s chest felt tight. Louis lied because Harry never took care of him. Louis always took care of Harry. He was brave like that. But he said he loved him, something he’d only heard from his mum and sometimes his sister before. Still, Louis was in pain, and Harry knew it was only polite to say it back, so he knelt down and did what his mum would do before bedtime.

“I love you, too, Lou,” he whispered and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Sleep.”

“M’kay.”

He fell asleep almost instantly. Harry then went and cleaned up the vomit in Rick’s room, too terrified of what would happen if he didn’t soon. And later that night, when he curled up beside Louis, he had new nightmares. They weren’t of himself anymore. They were of what might have happened if Rick kept going. Maybe he was willing to kill them.

After all, these toys and blankets came from someone.

. . .

Time blurred fast.

“How long have we been here, Lou?” Harry asked one day. Louis shrugged, fiddling with frayed ends of his football jersey. It had multiple holes in it now, and he was started to grow out of it.

“I dunno,” he shrugged. “If I’d had to guess…four years.”

“Oh,” Harry frowned. “How old does that make me then?”

Louis snorted, kicking his foot and scooting closer to Harry on the couch. “Don’t slack on the maths I taught you now, Hazza. Add it up.”

The five of them were waiting on Rick to come back. He’d been angry for the last couple of weeks lately, and now he always smelled like what Louis said was alcohol. Harry supposed he’d be mad if one of the guys escaped, too. Around a year ago, Rick came home with a new boy. His name was Nick Grimshaw, and Harry liked him instantly. He was older, though, and Louis must have not liked being the new guy because he never took to Nick. Harry once was talking to Nick for hours into the night, but when Louis got back from Rick’s room and saw Harry and Nick almost cuddling in ways that Louis and Harry did before, Louis shoved Nick to the floor and took his place. Harry had never seen Louis be so rude before, but when he saw the bruise forming around his neck and felt the blood on his back, he understood. Rick didn’t let Harry comfort Louis during his rough visits anymore, and Harry didn’t understand why, but Louis said Rick _wanted _Louis to be scared and alone.

Harry said he’d never be alone, even if he wasn’t there, he was always on Harry’s mind. It was true. It was why he and Nick that night mainly talked about Louis and how cute he was. When Louis asked why they were talking so secretively, Harry only blushed and looked away. Louis didn’t need to know that Harry thought he kept getting prettier.

About a month ago, a little after Nick’s fifteenth birthday, he escaped. One day, he was sharing the bed with Liam, and the next day, he wasn’t there. It had to be ingenious, Harry decided, because Louis had tried every escape attempt short of chancing a swim in the bathing stream. When Harry said that surely had to be the way he left, the other guys just shook their heads. He said he was going to try it, and Louis threatened to rip his balls off. Harry didn’t try.

It was weird that Rick didn’t take out his anger on Louis like he usually did when somebody upset him, but when he mentioned that to Louis, he just snorted, “What? Enjoy seeing me whipped and choked, too?” So Harry didn’t ask again.

“Eleven?”  
  


“Correct, young Harold!” Louis clapped, scrambling onto his lap so he could reach his hands into his hair. It made Harry coo, eyes slipping closed. Louis’ hands moved swiftly, and then he was forming a braid. It was one of Louis’ favorite past times. Rick cut most of the boys’ hair, but he never let Harry cut his. The curls did frame his face nicely, even if they were wild. “Are you still bleeding?”

Biting his lip, he nodded meekly. “Yeah. He pulled me back in with Niall last night, too,” Harry huffed, eyes glistening slightly at the memories. Excluding Louis, Niall was the worst to watch. Liam got this resigned, dead look to his eyes, but he’d learned to take it over these years. It was annoying because he was starting to get big enough to actually stand a chance against Rick. Zayn clenched his eyes tightly, and if he cried, he did it silently. Niall just whimpered, like he still could pretend it wasn’t happening.

Harry couldn’t say what he did.

“Thought he took Liam?” Louis asked, eyes flickering down to Harry’s. Rick had left early this morning after Harry made them breakfast. It was Louis’ turn originally, but Harry had long ago taken over his cooking shifts because every time Louis cooked food for Rick, he was whipped for the ‘disservice.’ It honestly wasn’t awful, but it wasn’t great. So Harry cooked for Louis’ shifts, too, and sometimes Louis would make up for it by doing his dishes duties, but Harry didn’t care to help. Besides, Louis always strayed around and kept him company, going out of his way to do entertaining bits for him.

“Rick sent him out. I dunno.”

“Oh.” Louis frowned. “Well, it should heal while he’s gone. I’ll give you a massage later, yeah? Make you feel better.”

Harry hummed happily, pulling his head away so he could nuzzle into Louis’ neck. He loved the way he smelled like vanilla. It left a soft, warm feeling in his chest. “Love my Louuuu.”

He gave a soft chuckle, the kind that had the brightness to it that only happened when Rick left, when they were assured time to relax. “You two are gross,” Zayn groaned, crossing his arms across his chest. He and Niall were playing hot hands on the other end of the couch.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked with a laugh.

Speaking through a mouthful of chips, Niall chimed in, “Because you’re in love and it’s gross.”

“Shut up, Nialler,” Louis scoffed. When Harry opened his mouth to ask something, Louis ruffled his hair and said, “Your eggs were excellent today, love. You think you can make them like that again?”

“Sure!” Harry beamed, attention focused on Louis again, as always. “Do you like more butter or more salt? Because…”

. . .

Harry bolted awake in tears, eyes wide and searching.

Louis’ hands ran down Harry’s cheeks in sure, quick motions. “Shh. Shh, love, it was a bad dream. You’re okay,” he said, lips pressing to his cheeks along the lines of tears. It made Harry’s mind stop racing.

“But it’s all real,” Harry whispered despite the loud sound of the stream by their sides. Louis carried Harry in here when he woke up screaming. “He hurts us. Every night.”

Louis’ arms wrapped around his waist, cradling the slightly smaller boy across his lap. His chin rested on his shoulder, lips speaking directly into his ear. “I know.”

“Sometimes,” Harry’s eyes opened, staring at the rushing black water that was barely visible in the low light of the caves. The air was cold around them, as was the rock against his back. “Sometimes, I wonder what it’d be like to jump in the river. Where would it go? Maybe it leads home.”

Louis stiffened before shaking his head. “It doesn’t.”  
  


“How do you know?”

Louis’ hands were warm as he rubbed against his skin. “Because…because do you even remember your home, Harry? What it smells like? What it feels like or even looks like?”

Harry blinked, eyes pulling away from the water to gaze into Louis’. They were visible, even in the darkness. “No. I can’t remember what my mum’s eyes look like.” He couldn’t remember her hugs, either, or how he once thought they were the best in the world. He could hardly remember how long they’d been here for. Louis said Harry was thirteen now, but there was no way to tell. Louis was guessing, but Harry never questioned him. It was nice to pretend. “I’ll never see home, again, not even in my head.”

Louis butted heads with him, lips quirking. “It doesn’t lead to home because you’re my home. Whatever shite we have to put up with, you’re my home, Harry.”

Harry considered his words, heart surging with relief. “Home is where you’re safe, right?” Louis shrugged, eyes not meeting his. “It is to me. A-and that’s you, Louis.”

He snorted. “I can’t stop Rick from hurting you all the time. I wish – god, I wish I could. I’d give anything to keep you safe.”

“But you do,” Harry sighed as his heart finally stilled, blue eyes meeting green. Suddenly, his safety felt immense with Louis cradling him tightly against his chest. “I couldn’t do this without you. You’re there for me. I – thank you.” He was there for him in all the ways he could be. He held him after until he stopped crying. He kissed his skin and rid it of the memories. He sang to him when he was losing his mind. “I’m never alone with you, Louis.”

“Always,” Louis promised, head moving closer until they shared the same breath. It made Harry’s heart flutter, and his cheeks burn, and for once, it made Harry feel like a young fourteen year old he truly was, soaking in all the attention from his best friend he could get. “I love you, Harry.”

For once, that felt like something more. It felt like it wasn’t lacking any of the love from Harry’s end. “I love you, too, Louis.”

“Always,” Louis promised, grin taking Harry’s breath away.

“Always,” Harry repeated, and then he moved forward and connected their lips. It was soft, and sudden, but Harry was just as stunned as Louis was. They moved against each other slowly, both unsure of what to do or what it meant. All Harry knew was that he finally, finally felt completely safe for the first time in years.

They broke apart, two pairs of eyes staring at each other in question, so before Harry got much time to think of it, his brain blurted out the first thing he could think of. “That was a Louis move.”

A smug, wry smile instantly appeared on his lips. “What the bloody hell is a Louis move?”

Harry shrugged. “Something brave.” Louis scoffed with chagrin, so Harry continued. “How are you never scared of him? Of anything?”

Louis’ eyes grew, and if they weren’t so close, Harry would have missed it. “Are you kidding? I’m always scared. All the time.”

Harry frowned, and Louis’ fingers intertwined in his, giving a firm squeeze. “You’ve never stopped fighting, not even when he hurts you. How…?”

Louis shrugged, hand running down the side of Harry’s face. “Letting fear stop me has never gotten me anywhere. I’d rather die fighting for what I love than lose my mind.”

All he could do was stare in awe. Louis was scared sometimes, and it made Harry feel so much more normal. Louis was scared, but he never let it control him. He was everything Harry strived to be and more.

“You’re amazing,” Harry grinned, hand cradling Louis’ jaw. The way Louis’ eyes lit up like they hadn’t done in years, the crinkles in his nose and around his eyes, the sparkle of mischief in his blue eyes, the red dusting his cheeks…it was the most beautiful view Harry would ever have – captured or not.

Louis kissed him this time, lips wetter this time and gliding more smoothly with Harry’s. The boys shifted so Harry straddled his lap, and Harry was decently sure his heart was exploding from how fast it was beating. Louis’ tongue poked at Harry’s lips, making them both giggle slightly before jumping back in with no hesitations. Harry trusted Louis more than himself.

  
“So beautiful,” Louis spoke against his lips, hands twining in his curls. It was a compliment he’d heard before from him, but now it had new meaning. Harry kissed him faster, nipping at his lip in response.

“What the fuck is going on here?”

They jolted apart momentarily before shuffling back to each other in fear. Harry’s grip on Louis’s jersey tightened as he tried to ignore the pain from Louis’ nails digging into his wrists. All the blood from Louis’ face drained as Rick moved toward them with a level of anger none of them had seen before.

“R-rick,” Louis stuttered. “Oh god.”

“_Lewis_,” Rick spat with a strong distaste Harry had never heard before. “Always been troublesome. You were lucky you looked so young for your age or I never wouldda kept you around.”  
  


Louis whimpered quietly, shrinking back into Harry. His eyes were blown wide with fear, and the look on his face was heartbreaking. Harry had never seen it before, but it made his whole being fill with anger. For whatever reason, the way Rick stalked forward was different. It was still unbalanced and choppy, but he didn’t wear wasn’t the grossly fond, eager look he normally had for Harry. Nor was it the annoyed, hungry look he had when Louis had angered him before. It was different. There was a fire behind his eyes that was pure black, coming straight from hell, and it was scaring Louis enough to make him shake.

“I was?”  
  


“You know better than to take my things,” Rick licked his lips, and in one swift movement, he jerked Louis from Harry’s arms.

“No,” Harry lunged after him, pulling Louis back with all his strength. “Don’t hurt him. Please.”

Louis’ eyes whipped around, desperate and pleading like he’d never seen before. He hadn’t been kidding; Rick terrified him, possibly more than he did Harry. Louis knew the rage Rick possessed first hand. He knew how unstable he was.

“Fuck off. You’ll get your punishment latr,” Rick slurred, glossy eyes turning black and narrow as he looked to Louis.” Now? Now I’m not holding back.”  
  


“N-no,” Louis whispered, but the moment he pulled attention back to him, Rick slammed him to the ground. Harry groaned, sitting back and doing nothing more than watch as Rick roughly shoved fingers inside Louis. He cried out, but only a little. Rick ground into him from on top of Louis, squishing him into the hard ground in the worst places. His hands tangled in Louis’ hair, pulled it up, and slammed his forehead into the ground. Louis groaned, and when Rick did it again, Harry lunged forward, but Rick picked him up and threw him into the wall, head first, making his own head pound with pain. When he tried getting up again, he got dizzy and fell to the ground.

The next thing Harry could see clearly was Rick fucking into Louis roughly as Louis fought to keep his head up. Rick was shoving his face into the stream of water, not letting Louis up for air. Every time Louis managed to get his head above water, he gasped for air and pleaded, begged, cried for him to stop. Rick never answered.

“Louis, please, no,” Harry moaned, but he couldn’t understand his words. They weren’t coming out right.

Harry blacked out again, but when he came to, Louis was thankfully lying on the ground. His pants had bright red blood staining his bottom, but he was asleep and breathing. Now, Rick had moved on to Harry, but it was less malicious than with Louis. Harry was okay with that as long as he stopped torturing Louis.

Pain radiated from Harry’s bottom as Rick thrust in with only a little spit. His hands scraped and smacked Harry’s bottom, and then one wrapped around his throat. He’d never choked him before, only Louis, and the gasping and gagging for air came almost instantly. His eyes went wide, and he dug his nails into Rick’s arm, desperate to breathe again. He relented after Harry’s eyes started to fall shut, but then he was right back at it.

He’d never felt such fear before. He always was in pain and scared with Rick, but he never feared for his life before. This was what Louis felt _every single time _with Rick, and it sickened Harry. Louis didn’t deserve that. Nobody deserved that.

Harry passed out again, and he was decently relieved about that. It was only long enough for Rick to finish. Harry’s throat was throbbing, waking him from the blackness without hesitation. He rolled onto his stomach, closing his eyes and trying to wait out the pain. It wasn’t happening. It hurt to swallow.

The sound of Rick hobbling out of the cave grabbed Harry’s attention. When he could no longer hear his footsteps, Harry turned to the side, expecting to have to wake Louis up like the times he did when Rick choked him too long. Instead, Louis was by his side.

“Lou,” Harry croaked, voice coming out brokenly. He could taste blood.

“Shh,” Louis said, hands lifting Harry’s head up and placing it in Louis’ lap. Harry hummed happily. “You were so brave today.”

“I couldn’t-,” Harry tried to speak, but fire radiated from his throat. His hands flew to his throat, eyes watery as he shook his head.

“Don’t speak, love. You’ll hurt yourself more,” Louis’ hand ran threw his curls. “I’m fine, aren’t I? A little waterboarding never killed nobody.” Harry scowled. Improper grammar. His expression must have been funny because a grin spread its way onto Louis’ face. It made his heart feel a little lighter. “Sorry. I’ll speak better.” Harry offered soft smile back to him. “Alright, Styles. Get up. We need rest.”

Harry somehow managed to pull himself to his feet, and then he gave Louis a hand. They hobbled back to bed together, curling up closer than before.

Harry didn’t know how, but he felt a flicker of hope with Louis wrapped delicately around him.

. . .

“Where do you think he went?” Harry rolled over for the third time one night. Louis groaned, hands smacking Harry in the face. “Lou, I’m serious. Rick never keeps us overnight.”

“Night’s not over yet,” Louis groaned, eyes crinkled as he tried to look away from Harry, but Harry refused to let him. It was one week since Rick had choked Harry so badly he couldn’t talk. He just managed to mumble a few words yesterday, and even now it hurt, but he hadn’t been able to sleep. Even with Louis wrapped tightly around Harry, he hadn’t gotten more than an hour of sleep since that night. It was exhausting, especially because Rick had started taking almost strictly Harry and Niall each night. He hadn’t asked for Louis or Liam all week, and he’d only taken Zayn once. That meant every night was spent in agony alongside Niall.

Last night, however, Rick took Zayn and Liam. At first, Harry was relieved, but when the nightmares came, he decided to wait up for Zayn and Liam. However, only Zayn came back within a few hours. He didn’t hear Harry when he asked where Liam was. All he did was crawl into bed with Niall and cry silently into his shirt. Niall held him and mumbled that it would be okay.

“Did he leave without us?” Harry whispered, cradling Louis’ head in his hands. His brilliant blue eyes blinked, finally registering Harry.

“Of course not, love,” Louis said. “Never.”

“Nick did,” Harry’s lower lip trembled. He didn’t want to cry, not again. Louis saw him cry far too often.

“Haz,” Louis’ eyes softened. “He didn’t leave.”

“He’s not here, Lou,” Harry snorted, glancing around. “Are you mad? He hasn’t been here for years.”  
  


Louis bit his lip momentarily before darting forward and nuzzling his head in Harry’s neck. “I love you, Harry. Get some sleep. We’ll talk in the morning.”

“But-,”

“_Harrry_,” Louis insisted with one finger pressed to his lips. A blush formed on his cheeks as he ducked his head with a nod. He closed his eyes, and sleep didn’t come, and neither did Liam, but at least he had Louis by his side, promising answers in the morning.

It turned out that he didn’t have to give him answers. Harry managed to slip into a half sleep, and he woke up to Niall and Zayn poking him. Louis was somewhere else at the moment, so Harry scrambled upright.

“Where’s -?” His voice cracked, heavy with sleep and residing pain from the week before.

“Liam’s dead, Harry,” Zayn said. Niall whimpered and elbowed his side. “We just thought we should tell you.”

“Dead?” Harry wanted to ask, but it seemed his voice wasn’t working like it was the night before. He saw Louis looming in the entryway of the cold cave, watching them with a grimace. He must have known.

“He was getting too old,” Niall mumbled. “We’re all getting too old.”

“How do you know it’s our age?” Zayn asked.

  
Niall shrugged. “It’s just the trend. Maybe he’s worried we’ll be too strong for him.”  
  


“Or maybe he just likes little boys. Disgusting pedophile,” Zayn muttered under his breath.

“W-,” Harry tried to ask, but then Rick bellowed out for someone to make him breakfast. “Lou’s shift,” he massaged at his throat, swallowing spit to help it feel better. “M’on it.”

“But Harry –” Niall began, but Zayn clamped a hand over his mouth and nodded, ushering him toward the living room. Harry shuffled out there happily, bumping hips with Louis on the way out.

Harry began frying some eggs quickly. The whole time he could feel Louis’ eyes watching him. Finally, after almost a minute of him staring, Harry couldn’t take it. Questions were bouncing around in his head, and he really needed some answers.

“Louis?” he asked, and then Louis was by his side, fingers curling around one of Harry’s messy locks. “What – dead – mean?”

Luckily, over the years Harry and Louis could practically predict what the other would say, so Louis understood what he was asking. His eyes softened, and then his hand held Harry’s free one. “Dying means…leaving this world. Your body is here, but your soul isn’t with it anymore. When I said Nick never left, I meant Rick killed him.”

Harry frowned. “But he left, right? That’s a good thing.”

Louis pursed his lips, hand coming up to caress his face. Harry loved when he did that. It made him feel so safe. “Yes, but no. It’s complicated, Haz. If you leave like them, you go somewhere else. A different world. You don’t get to see your mum or sister ever again. It’s different.”

Harry frowned. “I can’t even remember what they look like. As long as I get to see you, forever Lou, I don’t care. Can we leave?”

Louis’ eyes turned stormy. He pursed his lips, a frown forming slowly. “Absolutely, Haz. Gimme a second. I’ll make a plan.”

“Thanks, Louis. Love you,” Harry pressed his lips to his cheek before turning back to the somewhat burning eggs.

“I love you, too, Hazza. Forever.”

“Forever.”

. . .

“Harry, we want to help you, we do, but you’re mad,” Niall said, moving closer and running a hand down his arm. “And I mean that in the nicest way possible.”  
  


Harry’s eyes bulged. “Don’t you all want to get out of here?” He threw his hands up. “Look, we don’t need you. Louis’ drugging him _right now._Whoever he decided to hurt tonight -,”  
  


“God, Harry! You’re so fucking niave!” Zayn shoved him back so hard he fell back onto the rocks, making his head pulse. “I don’t know how Louis could put up with you!”

“Zayn,” Niall hissed, moving to wrap an arm around Harry’s shaking shoulders.

“Louis loves me. That’s how,” Harry mumbled, not looking at either of them. He didn’t understand why they thought his plan was crazy. It wasn’t even his plan. Louis created it, and nobody could create a better plan than Louis.

“Do you even know what he does to us, Harry? He doesn’t just ‘hurt’ us. The wanker fucking rapes us. Every fucking night. And you don’t even know what it’s called. What the fuck is wrong with you?”

Harry shuddered. He felt tears prick at his eyes. He wanted Louis. Niall didn’t say anything back to Zayn, and Harry wanted to himself, but he knew he’d cry if he opened his mouth. Louis would defend him. He always did when Harry couldn’t.

“P-please. If he picks you, fight him. He’s always smelly like alcohol, and Louis said that makes him weak. Now, he’ll be weaker because Louis putting something in his drink right now.”

“What’s he putting in it, then?” Zayn snorted, arms crossed and eyes angry. He didn’t know why he was so angry at him. “Should we call on Liam to help us fight him, then, too?”

Harry frowned. “Liam’s-,”

“Harry. Niall. Lessago,” Rick slurred and then burped, and Harry glanced at Niall, praying he’d help. At least Harry was there. It would have been better if it were Harry and Louis, but this would work, too. He definitely smelled and sounded out of it.

This time, Harry was eager to go into his room.

He passed Louis on the way there. He was doing dishes now, and he gave Harry a wink because this might be the last time they ever had to do dishes for Rick.

“Get on your knees for Daddy, Niall, baby,” Rick cooed, shutting the gate behind them. Harry shuffled to the side while Niall exchanged a skeptical glance with Harry. The thing was, Rick was still much bigger than them. They were all growing, and right now Harry was the tallest, but he wasn’t sure if his new strength would be enough. He didn’t want to get hurt again if the drugs hadn’t taken full effect yet.

When Niall was forced on his knees, mouth being filled with Rick’s penis, Harry took the opportunity to look around. There wasn’t much that was useful, but then Rick’s eyes closed, and Harry snuck over toward the bedside table. On it, there was a kerosene lamp.

Harry hesitated for two seconds. He trusted Louis. This plan would work.

He grabbed the burning lamp and attacked.

Gas poured on Rick, and then the glass shattered and the flame took him over. Rick screamed loudly, and Niall ran back, fear in his eyes, but Harry saw Louis at the gate to the room.

“Hit him on the head with the base of it, Haz,” Louis called, hands gripping the bars tightly. Harry nodded, and he hit him on the head quickly. The flames were hot, but they didn’t burn him. Rick fell back on the bed, rolling and thrashing as more of his chest was taken over by fire. “Now in the knees. Hard. Until you feel bone break.”

“Okay.”

Harry hit him in the knee four times before Rick flung himself off the bed at Harry. He fell when the weight hit that knee, though, so Louis assumed he did a good job.

“Perfect. Find the key. Come on. Nialler, too!”

Harry dropped the lamp on Rick, making him groan. The room was smokey, and it hurt to open his eyes fully, but Harry moved to the nightstand again. It was the only real object in the room. After a minute of coughing and searching, Harry found a jewelry holder like his mum had sometimes, but Rick didn’t wear jewelry, so Harry opened it and found a key.

  
“Unlock the door!” Harry gasped, tossing the key toward Louis, but Niall caught it instead. Eyes wide in amazement, Niall nodded and sprinted outside, nearly knocking Louis over in the process.

“Come on. We have to run for it,” Louis grabbed Harry’s hand, guiding him as coughing fits took him over constantly. Zayn and Niall were already outside by the car. “Damn. Should have grabbed the car keys, too.”

“Can we go back for the car keys?” Harry asked, looking at Louis with unsure eyes. The fire wasn’t spreading because rock didn’t burn, but the keys would be in Rick’s pocket, and nothing could compel Harry to go near him ever again, especially when he was covered in flames.

“No,” Zayn decided. “Too much smoke. We can-,”

“Get back here you bloody twats!” Rick’s shouts startled them all. They looked each other, fear gripping their hearts. They were not going back there. They could taste the freedom.

“Try or die, lads,” Louis grabbed Harry’s hand.

“Split up. It’ll confuse him,” Harry nodded. “Lou and I’ll go this way. You two go that way.”

Niall’s mouth dropped open. “But-,”

Then, Rick was at the entrance, running slowly with a limp in one knee. “Now!” Zayn hissed, grabbing Niall by the neck and yanking him into the woods. Louis did the same to Harry, and then they were off.

There was no sound that Rick was tracking them, but it was hard to hear or see anything in the hazy rain. They ran until Harry could no longer breathe, even if Louis was tugging him along incessantly. Louis directed him to a little alcove in a rock that was overhanging just enough to keep them dry from the pouring rain.

“Are you alright?” Louis’ voice startled him. It vibrated with a bright, peaceful ringing in a way it hadn’t in the caves. “Haz?”  
  


Harry nodded, scooting closer to Louis for warmth. Now that they were out of the constant wetness, the winds were absolutely chilling. “I’m okay.” He thought for a moment. “I can’t believe it worked.”

“Of course it did. I’d never fail my Hazza,” Louis slung an arm around him, pulling him even closer. It made Harry’s heart skip a beat. He had no idea where they were or if Zayn and Niall were okay, but he had Louis, and for the moment, that was all he needed.

“We’re free,” Harry laughed, eyes wide at the realization. “We’re actually free. Louis, you saved us.”  
  


Louis blushed, eyes rolling. “I just thought it up. You did all the work. I knew I could trust you to pull through.”

Harry beamed at him, lips curling as he gazed at Louis’ profile. Louis was shorter than him now, and his hair was longer and beyond messy, sticking up wildly. He wore this smug little smile, like he was the most pleased human being ever. Maybe he was. In this moment, Harry felt that he was, too.

“It stopped raining,” Louis grabbed his hand suddenly, and then he was pulling him into the forest. The ground was mushy and wet, but Harry didn’t care because he was next to Louis, their heads lying next to each other and their hands intertwined. “That’s the big dipper.”

Harry looked in the direction of Louis’ dainty finger. When he found the constellation, he turned to look at Louis and smiled. “It makes your eyes twinkle,” Harry grinned. His comment was followed by an eye roll, but Louis didn’t look away.

“You’re more beautiful than the stars, Harry Styles,” Louis whispered, hand releasing his only to cup Harry’s jaw. “You’re a beautiful person. Nothing can change that.”  
  


“You’re more beautiful, Lou,” Harry promised, inching closer. Their noses brushed, sending electricity through his body.

Louis cocked his head thoughtfully. “Will you follow me, Harry? Come with me?”

“Of course,” Harry said immediately. “Yes.”

“Promise?”  
  


“Always.”

Louis beamed. Warmth spread between them despite the chilling water they lied in. Finally, Louis rolled from his side onto Harry’s chest, and then he connected their lips in a soft kiss. They moved against each other, lips memorizing the feel of the other’s pressed against them. It was like velvet moving against silk – smooth but forceful, and Harry never wanted it to end. He wrapped his hands around Louis’ waist, savoring the heat he offered.

Louis bit his lip lightly, making Harry giggle and pull away with a few more pecks to his lips. Kissing him was addicting, Harry decided. It was the most fun he’d had in his entire lifetime. It was different from the fun they had while playing hide and seek when Rick was away. It was so much better.

“Love you, Lou,” Harry murmured, voice low with the hint of sleep.

“I love you, Harry,” Louis sighed as he scooted down and rested his head on Harry’s chest, and for the first time in forever, they fell asleep together under the confinement of only the stars.

. . .

Harry woke to the feel of something yanking on his foot.

He bolted upright and screamed. Rick was by his feet, dragging him with an angry look on his face. “You son of a bitch!” he screamed, lunging forward with a knife, but before he could land a blow on Harry, Louis yanked him back.

“Run. I’ll hold him off,” Louis said, shoving Harry further away while Rick hopped to his one good foot. It seemed that the other was just as injured as it was the night before. It was sunny now, and Harry could see where he was going.

“No,” he said. “I’m not leaving you.”

Louis smiled weakly, darting forward and pressing a loving kiss to his cheek. His smile was soft and kind. “I’ll be right behind you, love. Besides, you’re coming with me when this is all over. You promised.”

“O-okay,” Harry felt uneasy about it, but Louis tossed it out there like all he’d be doing was annoying Rick again.

“If I don’t catch up, don’t stop until you find help.”

So he began a fast trek downhill. After a few minutes, he thought about stopping, but then he heard the sound of someone following, so he kept at it. The sounds disappeared, and when Harry went back to make sure Louis wasn’t hurt, his blood ran cold. He almost whimpered and gave himself away when he saw only Rick slowly inching back up the hill.

Louis was nowhere in sight.

But there were so many animals around him making noises, it was likely he missed him. Harry could just imagine him smacking him upside the head when they met at the bottom of the mountain for making him wait. Besides, he did say to not stop until he got help.

So that was what he did.

Help really found him. He kept running down the mountain, but nothing was there. Still, he stayed in that direction despite the chilling cold. He thought he was going uphill, but he also got turned around at some point, so it was likely he was going back up the original mountain.

Honestly, he didn’t care where he was going. He just wanted to find Louis. Instead of finding Louis, though, he found the police.

The police found him.

“Please! Y-you have t-to help. L-Lou-Louis is still out there,” Harry stuttered, rain and distraught tears mixing together.

“I’m Agent James,” said a burly officer in a vest. He glanced around. “Are you hurt? What’s your name?”

Harry shook his head. “Harry, and no. L-Louis might be, though. Please. We have to find him!”  
  


James pursed his lips. “I think we have your friends helping us show their way up to the cave, but they’re having trouble.”

“I’ll help! Maybe Louis went back. He might be hurt. Or – oh. Oh. Maybe that’s why Rick went back,” Harry shuddered, wrapping his hands around his body to keep himself together. No. This wasn’t the end. He’d find Louis. He wouldn’t stop. He’d find him and save him from Rick. “Rick has Louis.”

He knew it like he knew his name was Harry. There was no way Louis wouldn’t have found him after days of wandering the forests.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” James asked.

“_Yes_,” Harry growled. “Come on. We have to save Louis!”

James and the men behind him seemed reluctant, but Harry grabbed James’ hand and gave him what Louis called the puppy dog eyes. It worked. Harry led them back the way he came. He got turned around a few times, but eventually they found the little alcove that he and Louis slept in the first night before Rick found them. A few of the police officers stayed back there.

Now, Harry was sure Rick had Louis. It was horrid. The one person behind their freedom was captured again, getting tortured and hurt and…and raped. Louis was being raped. Just like they all had been raped. For years.

“Harry!” Niall exclaimed suddenly, rushing forward and hugging him. “You’re alive!”

Harry nodded, watching as Zayn stumbled and flinched as an officer tried to help him up. He made his way over to Niall and Harry, brushing away tears. “We can’t find the place. They want us to go back there.”

“They want to find him,” Niall insisted, fingers twiddling like they did when he was nervous.

“I feel sick,” Zayn clenched his eyes shut. “I don’t want to go back.”

“You don’t have to do this,” reminded one of the officers.

“Yes we do!” Harry exclaimed, eyes going wild. “Louis is missing still. Rick has him. We have to save him.”

Niall’s eyes turned misty. “Oh Harry,” he cooed softly, hand grasping Harry’s, but Harry didn’t let their fingers intertwine.

“You know he’s not there, Harry. Not really,” Zayn pressed two fingers to his temples.

“Boys. What do you mean? Is there not another boy?” Asked Agent James.

“There is!” Harry said, tugging him up the hill. It was only a little way away. He was sure of it. “It’s Louis and he’s getting hurt again. Please!”

“Harry,” Zayn growled, clearly at his end of patience. “Louis is dead. He’s been dead for a week. You _saw _him die!”

“Noooo. He was older than us, but he looks younger. That’s why Rick kept him so long. Come on. I’ll prove it!”

He sprinted up the hill so fast the others had trouble following. It still smelled of firewood slightly, so it was understandable. There were dogs at his side, too, and not long after the sprint started, they began barking wildly. Then, the cave came into sight.

Harry burst through before James could stop him. He ran for their rooms and found nothing. Rick’s room was empty and charred, too.

But that door. There was always a caged door that was locked. Nobody ever had seen inside it. Rick must have only opened it when he locked him in their rooms, which had been rare. Now, it was open, waves of horrid stench as the only protection against it.

Harry burst inside to find a lamp lit, and Louis lied beside it, eyes closed peacefully in a pleasant dream. He had his usual ratty red Man U shirt on.

“We found the suspect,” James’ voice came from behind him, speaking into the radio on his vest, and it was only then that Harry realized Rick was also in the room. He was cradling Louis in his arms, along with two other bodies, but they weren’t real. One looked like a black skeleton. They were thin and rotten and gross. Harry held his nose as policemen filled the room.

“Louis, wake up,” Harry crawled between the legs of policemen as they tackled Rick to the floor.

“You fucking twats! I’ll kill ya all! I swear it! Just as bad as fucking Tommo!” Rick screamed, but Harry tuned him out because Louis woke up.

He blinked sleepily at Harry as he kneeled before his tiny body. “You found me,” Louis whispered.

“Of course.”  
  
“Will you come with me?” Louis asked, standing up and flinging his arms around Harry’s neck as they both started giggling giddily.

Before Harry could respond, Zayn and Niall were at his side. “I’m sorry, Harry. We told you he was dead.”

Harry snorted. “What are you two on about? Louis’ right here. He-,”

“Two recent bodies, but there are at least fifteen skeletons,” whispered Agent James in horror. “Survivors have ID’s the two recent bodies as those of missing children Liam Payne and Louis Tomlinson.”

Harry looked at Louis and scowled. “Tell them you’re not dead, Lou!” Harry huffed, tightening his hold around his waist as if to prove the point.  
  


Louis’ eyes tilted sadly. “I can’t, love.”  
  


“What?”

He shrugged helplessly. “You can see me, right? That’s me on the floor, love. In the Man U jersey. That’s me.”

Harry shook his head, stepping back only for Louis to follow. His back was pressed against the cave wall, and he took that opportunity to fall against his and pull his knees to his chest. “No. No, Louis, you’re talking to me. You’re not dead.”

But he was right. Harry could see him. His body was on the floor by James despite the four boys conversing by the entryway. And the Louis on his feet and talking seemed to be _too _healthy, as if he’d been eating well and bathing in the sun all his life. The only reason Harry knew without a doubt he was different, though, was that the glow around him was brighter than his eyes because that _never _happened.

“You’re dead?” Harry whimpered, all the blood rushing out of his body. “No. Niall. He’s not dead, right?”

Niall bit his lip. “I’m sorry, Harry.”

“NO” Harry rocked back and forth, banging his head against the rock roughly each time, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t. Not when Louis was gone. How was he gone? He was right there. He could still see him!

“You said you’d come with me,” Louis clenched his jaw tightly, looking around the room with sadness. It was only then, when he craned his head up, that his exposed neck showed the obvious signs of handprints. “Are you coming with me, Harry?”

“W-where?” Harry asked. “I want to go with you. Always, Lou. Forever.”

Louis had tears in his eyes when he crawled beside him. His head rested against his shoulder and he hummed. “Not yet, though.”

“I want to,” Harry insisted. “Tell me how.”

“Be patient, Harry.”

“But…you died.”  
  


“Shh. Go to sleep. You must be tired by now,” Louis whispered in that angelic voice that let Harry slip out of the world of caves and bad smells and tall policemen and pitying eyes. He slipped into Louis’ world, filled with light and the scent of strawberries and…and Louis, which was all he’d ever wanted.

Unfortunately, he only spent a second in that world, and then he woke up in hospital that smelled _too _clean, in clothes too clean, in a bed too nice. Louis was, thankfully, right by his side.

For a week, Louis stayed with him in the hospital bed that was too soft. He held his hand when more and more doctors came to speak to him. There were so many of them he couldn’t keep their names straight. Even Louis got confused. He didn’t like any of them, so their names didn’t matter. Harry was given a lot of medications, and Louis didn’t like any of them.

“They make my head fuzzy,” Harry told him. “They make you fuzzy.”

Louis really didn’t like that.

The doctors got worried later into the week. He got more visits and more talk about possibly going into surgery. They said something was going on in his brain. Harry didn’t pay much attention to it. All he cared about was beating Louis at crosses and knots. And getting sleep. Even with Louis to cuddle up with, Harry could hardly sleep. Nightmares were horrible.

Then, Agent James came one day to visit. He said he had Harry’s family with them. With a frown, he looked at Louis, who was grinning. “Bring them in! I’d love to meet your superhero Mum!” Louis poked his side. “Just make sure to tell them they’re not taking you away from me.”

And that relaxed Harry. “Never,” he nuzzled his head into Louis’ neck. “Okay. They can visit Lou and me.” James’ face faltered for a moment, but Harry motioned him forward, so he disappeared behind the door and held it open.

The first woman to walk in…wasn’t what Harry imagined his mother to look like. She was older than the second woman, so he assumed that was his mum, but he couldn’t say she looked very familiar. It was like there was this tugging in his gut that said he wanted to recognize her, but nothing clicked in his head.

“Is that your mum?” Louis asked, hand petting through his curls. It made it easier to breathe.

“I dunno,” Harry whispered, shuffling closer to him.

“What are their names?” Louis asked him, so Harry turned to the two women who were both staring at him.

“L-Louis wants to know your names,” Harry stuttered. His heart was pounding, but he didn’t know why. He used to know their names. “Um, is that…Gemma?”  
  


The younger girl’s face lit up, and then she was running at him, arms outstretched. “Yes! Harry, you remember me! Oh my-,”

Harry screamed when she tackled him. He thrashed, throwing her off and curling into Louis’ arms as he helped hide his face.

“Harry…” Gemma said, voice stricken with hurt.

“I don’t know you!” Harry shouted. “I don’t know either of you. Neither does Louis. Please leave!”  
  


“Who’s Louis?” Gemma asked quietly, and from the sound of it, she had moved back beside her mother.

“It’s okay, Harry,” Louis whispered, bright blue eyes searching for his green ones. His hands were warm on his cheeks, wiping away tears for him. “They’re not here to hurt you.”

“Who’s Louis?” asked Gemma outside of the blanket covering Louis and Harry.

“Louis was one of the other boys with Harry. He…didn’t make it. He was drowned two weeks ago.”

“And now…oh dear.”  
  


“Harry?” Called out a soft voice, and though Harry didn’t recognize her face, he’d never forget the lullabies that voice used to sing to him. He froze, looking at Louis with wide eyes. “Harry, love, I won’t touch you. I’d like to see you, though.”

“Go on,” Louis leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. “You won’t have much longer with them. You’re still coming with me, right?”

Harry nodded. “Always.” It made Louis grin excitedly, so Harry shuffled out from under the blanket.

The woman had dark brown hair and darker eyes. Her smile was soft and restrained, but it tugged at a memory in Harry’s mind, one he couldn’t place directly, but it made him feel good.

“Hi,” he said quietly.

“Hello,” she said sweetly. “Do you know who I am?”

He thought hard. He really did, and he wasn’t sure, but he took a guess. “Are you my mum?”

The smile on her face was full of relief and it made even Louis grin. “Yes. I’m your mum. H-how are you feeling today?”

Harry scowled. He leaned over and whispered into Louis’ ear. “She sounds just like the doctors.” He giggled, agreeing as his mum’s smile fell off her face.

“So, Harry, tell me about Louis,” she forced a weird smile onto her lips, but Harry didn’t mind. He could talk about Louis all day.

“Louis’ amazing,” Harry smiled, nuzzling back into his arms. “He says I’m special. That’s why I’m the only who gets to see him now.”

“Oh,” she said, eyes shifting to the side. Somehow, she found Louis all on her own. Louis’ lips jutted out in a pout, clearly not happy with that fact. “Were you two close? What’s he like?”

Harry nodded. “He’s so brave. And smart. He’s two years older than me, so maybe that’s why.” Louis smirked, so Harry elbowed him with a grin. “Rick was always meaner to him, but Louis never complained any extra. He always looked out for me. He’s the reason we got out, you know.”

“Really?” Agent James came forward, pen and notepad in hand. “How did he help you escape?”  
  


Harry looked at Louis, eyebrow raised. He wasn’t sure if he should tell, but Louis nodded tiredly. “It’s alright, Lou. You can sleep. I’ll tell them about your plan.”

“Thanks, love,” Louis mumbled, scooting down so his head rested in Harry’s lap.

Harry waited until he was sure Louis was asleep. “After Liam disappeared, Louis said we had to get out of there before we all got too old. Louis looks really young, so he was safe, but…anyways, he poured something in Rick’s drink before he came and got me and Niall so I could fight him off. I started a fire, and then we all ran.”

Agent James hummed in thought. “Are you sure he put something in his drink?”

“Louis wouldn’t lie to me. He always protects me. He even sang to me when Rick hurt me.”  
  


“H-hurt you?” his mother repeated in a whisper. “How did he hurt you?”  
  


Harry’s cheek blazed with fire, and he looked down to Louis’ hair, petting his fingers through it. His only answer was a shrug, and then he said, “’M tired. Louis wants cuddles.”

He didn’t mention the fact that Louis was already asleep. He wanted cuddles, though.

“Of course,” his mother said, but her voice sounded weird and muffled. It even cracked on certain words. “I just want you to know I love you. Your mummy loves you. Okay, Harry?”

He nodded, not meeting her gaze. “So do I, Harry. Your sister? I’m so glad you’re safe.”

Harry looked at her and offered a grin. “Thanks.”

“Can we give you a hug?” Gemma asked, making their mum look at her with a glare, but Harry just shrugged. Louis would want him to hug them. It was almost time to leave. Louis kept reminding him that. So Harry nodded, and he was happy with his answer. When Gemma hugged him, she hugged him like he was fragile. She smelled like lemons, and even if Harry flinched at first and bad memories rushed past his eyes, he didn’t pull away. He didn’t want to wake Louis, whose head looked so pretty on his lap. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Harry.”

Harry nodded once she pulled away, and then he looked to his mum. Her gaze had never moved away from him, and now there were tears in her eyes. He didn’t want her to cry, so he opened his arms, held his breath, and let her wrap her arms around him. Her hug was stronger, like she was holding on for dear life. It made him shuddered, but when he inhaled and smelled the familiar lavender smell of her hair, he relaxed. He could never forget that smell. Memories of her cuddling him as they watched movies and swimming with him in the pool flashed through his mind. It was rare he had good memories.

“I’ve missed you,” he whispered suddenly.

“I’ve missed you, too, baby,” she hesitantly pressed a kiss to his forehead and pulled away, tears falling from her cheeks. Now she was really sad. He frowned.

“You don’t have to leave,” he shrugged. “You can stay while we sleep.” He leaned in closer. “They have TV’s in _every _room.”

The smile on her face gave Harry similar happiness as when he saw Louis smile at him. “I’d love to. I’ll be right in this chair if you need me. Now get some rest, love.”

Harry beamed, waving goodbye to Gemma as she shut the door behind her. Then, he tugged Louis up and lied his head on the older boy’s chest. He smelled like vanilla.

. . .

“It’s time.”

Harry moaned, shifting away from the sound prodding his bubble of sleep.

“Hazza, it’s time.” It was a little louder this time, so Harry’s eyes blinked awake. Louis’ face hovered above him, brightness clouding around his wispy hair. His blue eyes seemed even brighter somehow. “Good morning, love.”

“It’s still night.”

Louis beamed beautifully. “You’re always a step ahead of me, Haz.”

Harry shrugged, moving to sit up but noticing as he did so his body didn’t respond. Well, it sort of did. When he sat up, his body stayed on the bed, but a transparent form of his body moved. He looked a lot more like Louis, with the edges of his body blurred like a ghostly soul. “Lou?”

“It’s time to leave, Haz. Are you coming?”

Harry glanced to the chair beside the bed where his mother was sleeping soundlessly, even when the machines beside made a loud beeping noise. Harry scrunched his nose and looked to Louis. “Right now?”

Louis’ hand cupped Harry’s cheek softly. His eyes looked as misty as Harry’s heart felt. “Yes. I’m sorry, love. We’ve run out of time.”

“How?” Harry asked in a whisper. People were rushing into the room now, but they didn’t seem to pay Louis and ghost-Harry any attention. “Ow,” he gasped as a doctor leaned over and started pressing down on his chest really hard. He could feel it even in his ghost-self.

“It hurts, yeah?” Louis winced, pulling him to the foot of the bed gripping his hands. “Let me help you. No more nightmares. No more any of this. We can forget about the past.”

“My mum…”

Louis shrugged. “You got to see her one last time. I wish you could stay, but it’s time. For both of us.”

Harry pursed his lips. “Where will we go?”

“Somewhere without pain,” Louis whispered, eyes as cold and desperate as the night they might. “Somewhere I can protect you better. Somewhere where the nightmares can’t reach.”

Harry felt the stab of pain as his chest seemed to close in tighter on him. “Okay. Can I say bye to my mum?”

She was awake now, crouching at his bedside cradling his hand in between hers. Louis’ body tensed as he gazed at her, and then he nodded. Harry scooted back closer to his body, wispy hand combining with his real one to squeeze extra hard.

“H-he squeezed my hand!” she gasped, eyes flying open and gazing at Harry as the doctors continued pushing harshly on his chest. “Stay with me, baby. Please. I just got you back, Harry.”

Tears streamed freely from her eyes, but Harry knew they were supposed to be there. He moved to her side and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “I’ll love you forever, mum.”

A shiver ran down her body, and her eyes locked on his, a little lost and unfocused, but Harry knew she could _feel _him there. “Harry,” she whispered.

He kissed her forehead as the doctors departed from his body, one long beep sounding endlessly in the room. Then, he locked his hand in Louis’ and stepped up to the window. It was closed, but they seemed to float through it anyways. With the stars surrounding them, they left the hospital behind. They left the world behind with its cruel memories and people.

“We’re too special for that world,” Louis wrapped his arms around Harry, holding him close. “Love you, Haz.”

“Love you, Lou,” Harry grinned, closing his eyes and pressing his lips to Louis. He didn’t care where they went from here. They had each other. “Forever.”  
  


. . .

_Harry Styles. Aged thirteen. Abducted at age seven by Richard Griffiths along with four other boys. Victim 12 of 15 in the child abduction ring commonly known as Modest Abductions. Escaped at age 13. Time of death, 09:28 - September 28, 2013. Small residual brain hemorrhage for over a week. Underwent surgery to stop the bleeding. Final cause of death a week later – brain hemorrhage that lead to cardiac arrest._

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought. I don't write many dark stories, but this came to me. It's criminal minds esque. Please leave me some feedback! If you liked my writing, I have other actual cute love stories!


End file.
